


La lune de miel

by celestgw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Paris (City), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestgw/pseuds/celestgw
Summary: Dean and Castiel tour the Eiffel Tower, emotional breakthroughs are had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently in Paris, and decided to make my Eiffel Tower trip into a DeanCas AU. This is pure floof. 
> 
> Thank you to Imogen for editing!

“It's so big,” Dean exclaimed wondrously. Cas looked over to see  Dean craning his neck to the sky with such awe that Cas felt a burst of affection in his chest. 

 

“One thousand sixty three feet tall,” he supplied.

 

Dean grinned over at him. “Show-off.”

 

Castiel stood the base of the Eiffel Tower next to Dean Winchester, and he thought this moment might be one of the best in his entire existence. 

 

“I think the line for tickets is over here. Ugh, it looks so long.” 

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “When else are you going to be here, Dean?”

 

Dean inclined his head to concede Cas's point, and they settled in for the wait. “What do you think Sammy's up to?”

 

Ah yes, Sam. Once Cas had informed Dean and Mary about the woman who had banished him and disappeared with Sam, Mary had slipped right back into hunter mode to save her son. She was so much like Dean, it was eerie. 

 

Their hunt had led them here to Paris, of all places. They'd found Sam tied up in a small apartment, covered in blood and bruises. The UK Chapter of the Men of Letters had put up a fight, but it was nothing in the face of Dean and Mary's mama-bear protectiveness. 

 

Afterwards, Mary suggested  she and Sam take some time to catch up, and sent Dean and Cas sightseeing. Sam needed time to recuperate before they flew back, and Dean and Cas needed, according to Mary, to “take some time” for themselves. Cas wasn't sure exactly what she meant by that, but he had noticed that she had been staring at them strangely from time to time. 

 

And now here they were. Spending the day in Paris. Together. 

 

Cas smiled reassuringly at Dean. “He's probably still trying to wrap his head around your mother being back.”

 

Dean snorted. “ _ I'm _ still trying to wrap my head around it.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence. After a while, Cas glanced over at Dean, and saw him staring distractedly at something behind them. He turned around to follow his gaze, and saw two men with their arms wrapped around each other, whispering into each other's ears. 

 

Dean caught his gaze, flushed. “Um.” He cleared his throat. “So-” He was rescued by a tiny blonde rocket slamming into his shins “Oof!”

 

The little girl stared up at him and then giggled, apparently feeling no remorse. 

 

“Hey there,” Dean said easily, kneeling down. “You gotta watch where you're going!” 

 

The child giggled. 

 

Dean glanced around. “You got a mom or dad around here somewhere, sweetheart?” 

 

She just grinned and made to take off running again. 

 

“Catch her! Catch her!” called a harried voice from the crowd. 

 

Dean did, scooping her up in his arms before she could run away again. 

 

“Oh my god, thank you,” a woman, presumably the mother, said, collapsing against the railing as she approached them. “I've been chasing her for ten minutes.” 

 

“You're very welcome.” Dean smiled. The little girl was pouting at her thwarted escape, but Dean tickled her and she started giggling again. Cas felt that warm glow of affection curling out from his chest again. 

 

The mother smiled at him. “You're great with her,” she said, as Dean handed her over. “Do you two have kids?” 

 

Cas froze, ready for a negative reaction from Dean, but just as he was going to tersely inform her that they were not a couple, Dean jumped in with, “Nope, no kids.”

 

“Oh, well. Thank you again!” The woman smiled at them and then was gone.

 

Dean rubbed his hand over his mouth, glancing around. “I guess, uh... I guess this is kind of a couply place, huh?” 

 

Cas looked away. “Many people come here with someone other than a significant other.”

 

“Right, yeah.” Dean cleared his throat. “So, which ticket do you want to get?”

 

They considered their options, and though Dean did look a little nervous when he decided, they chose to get tickets to take them all the way to the top. Cas spent the rest of the wait  providing random facts about Paris, picking the strangest to try to make Dean laugh. 

 

When they finally crowded into the elevator to take them to the second level, Dean seemed fine. About thirty seconds after the elevator began ascending, however, he looked decidedly  _ not _ fine. His shoulders tensed, and he stared determinedly at the floor instead of out the windows. As subtly as possible, so as not to embarrass Dean in front of all these strangers, Cas leaned into Dean's space and brushed their hands together. To his relief, Dean accepted the offered support and grabbed Cas's hand, lacing their fingers together. 

 

“Just breathe,” Cas whispered into his ear. 

 

Dean said nothing, but  Cas could feel him taking deep, steady breaths in and out through his nose. 

 

When the elevator opened on the second tier, Dean stepped out and crouched over his knees, breathing heavily. Cas stayed close but gave him room to breathe. 

 

“I'm fine.” Dean nodded his head erratically, like he was trying to convince himself. “It's just so high.”

 

“It's not that high.”

 

Dean stood up straight, shooting a glare at Cas. 

 

“You survived the plane ride over here,” Cas pointed out. 

 

“Barely!” 

 

That was true. At one point Dean's skin had literally taken on a green tint, at which point, Cas had whammied him to sleep to put him out of his (and their) misery. 

 

“We can go back down if you'd like.” 

 

Dean shook his head. “No way, we're here now. Let's, uh. Let's look around.” He walked towards the observation deck, looking around before gingerly stepping out onto the platform. He still seemed nervous, but he seemed to relax a bit when he saw the chain link fencing installed above the railing. 

 

Cas stepped up beside him. “That's the Notre-Dame Cathedral,” he said, pointing. 

 

“Oh, yeah? Like with the gargoyles? Cool, we should go there next.” 

 

Cas  turned to smile at him and found Dean already looking back. 

 

“I can't believe I'm in friggin Paris. With you.” Dean's voice was soft. 

 

“We do seem to find ourselves in some improbable circumstances.” 

 

Dean snorted. “Let's walk around.” 

 

They did, with Cas pointing out all the buildings of interest as they went. 

 

“Sam is gonna be so pissed he missed this,” Dean said, shaking his head. He clapped his hands together. “Okay, ready to go to the top?” 

 

Cas stepped back slightly. “Dean.” 

 

“No, I can do it. I'm doing it.”

 

Cas studied him. He seemed determined. “We don't have to. We can go back down right now.”

 

Dean shook his head. “No way. We paid for the ticket, we're going. Let's go.”

 

He marched over the the elevator. Cas dutifully followed. 

 

When they got into the elevator, Dean immediately looked nervous again, but instead of trying to suffer through it alone this time, he wrapped both his arms around one of Cas' and leaned heavily into him, eyes clenched shut. Cas felt himself smiling and hoped Dean wouldn't look up and catch him, lest he think he was making fun of him. 

 

When Cas looked around he saw a woman in the opposite corner smiling warmly at them. He supposed she thought they were a couple too. The thought made him feel a little giddy. 

 

When they stepped off the elevator Dean let go of his arm, and Cas took a chance and rubbed his hand up and down Dean's back in a soothing gesture. Dean let him. He took a few steadying breaths, but seemed much calmer this time. 

 

When they stepped onto the observation deck Dean came to a sudden stop, causing Cas to bump into him. 

 

“Jesus Christ this is high.”

 

“We can leave-”

 

“No, no, it's okay. Come on, point out all the buildings to me again.” He grabbed Cas's wrist and pulled him over to the railing. His fingers felt hot on Cas's skin. 

 

Midway through their walk around the deck, Dean tugged on Cas's wrist. “Dude, they sell champagne up here!” 

 

He glanced back at Cas, who looked bemusedly back. “Do you want some champagne, Dean?” 

 

Dean made a face. “Okay, yeah, it's girly-”

 

“How is champagne 'girly'?”

 

“-but it's alcohol and we're here and we're getting some.” 

 

Plastic champagne flutes in hand, they found a relatively quiet corner of the observation deck. 

 

Dean cleared his throat. He'd been doing that a lot today. “Um. I think we're supposed to cheers.”

 

Cas held his flute up awkwardly. “Cheers.”

 

Dean tapped their fluted together and muttered, “Cheers,” before taking a sip. “I'm really glad we're here, Cas... I can't believe we're here.”

 

Cas smiled in acknowledgment. 

 

Dean rolled his champagne flute between his hands, his brow furrowed. “You know...with everything that's happened... Like, everything? Sam missing, my mom back, the Darkness, the Mark of Cain, hell, even going back to the apocalypse part one...you’ve always been the only person who I felt like I could say anything to, like the only person who could....who could make me relax. Do you know what I mean? I'm babbling.”

 

Cas's felt his heart start beating a little quicker. He could tell Dean was trying to lead up to something, and he'd gotten pretty good at reading between Dean's lines over the years, but his brain was not keeping up with this conversation.

 

Dean was turning a little bit red, though. “I just. I just mean...there's no one else I'd rather be here with.”

 

“I...there's no one else I would rather be here with either.” 

 

Dean seemed bolstered by that. “Right. You're...you're my best friend.” 

 

Yes, that much Cas could understand. He turned to fully face Dean. “Dean, you are, without a doubt, the best friend that I have ever had. I feel very lucky to know you.” 

 

Dean turned even more red at that and looked away, drinking his champagne. He was silent for awhile, and Cas thought perhaps they were finished with this strange conversation.  

 

“But maybe...you're more than my best friend.” 

 

Cas could feel the blood rushing through his ears. He wasn't stupid. He knew how he felt about Dean, and sometimes he thought Dean had similar feelings. He knew deep down why Mary had been giving them so many looks. But he had never dared to hope that Dean would ever say or do anything about it. 

 

He was unprepared for this scenario. He had no idea how to respond. “What...do you mean?”

 

No, that was the wrong thing to say, because Dean was shaking his head and looking down at his drink. “It's nothing, I-”

 

Before Cas could even register what was happening he'd dropped his champagne flute, put both his hands on Dean's face, and pressed their lips together. Dean made a noise that was half-gasp, half-sigh and after a millisecond of standing there frozen, he melted into the kiss and pressed back against Cas's lips with his own. Cas felt like lightening was sparking through his whole body. 

 

After a small eternity, Cas pulled back slightly, enough to look Dean in the eye. “You are much more than my best friend.” 

 

Dean's whole face lit up and Cas thought his heart might explode straight out of his chest. Dean leaned back in for another kiss, and this time pressed his tongue into Cas's mouth. He tasted like champagne. 

 

Dean broke the kiss off after a few moments with a laugh. 

 

“What?” Cas asked. 

 

“I’ve imagined kissing you for the first time so many times, in so many ways, but I never thought it would be on top of the Eiffel Tower like I'm in my own personal frigging fairy tale, Jesus.” 

 

Cas nodded, doing his best not to let his knees buckle over the thought of Dean daydreaming about kissing him. “It is pretty absurd.”

 

Dean started laughing, small snickers at first, but soon he was bent over, slightly hysterical. Cas had no idea how the entire world hadn't thrown themselves at this man's feet by now. He was the most beautiful creature to have ever existed. 

 

Once Dean collected himself, he handed Cas the rest of his champagne. “You wasted yours.”

 

Cas finished it in one swallow, watching Dean watching him with a grin. 

 

Dean leaned in for another kiss, a quick peck. “You wanna go make out under some gargoyles?”

  
Cas grinned and took Dean's hand. “I would love to.”


End file.
